


Morning Bliss

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Blend S (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreign lover, Hand Jobs, Lube, Married Sex, Morning Sex, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Waking up next to the person that you love is perhaps the greatest feeling one can have. OK, maybe the second greatest.





	Morning Bliss

Morning Bliss

_Maika_

The first sign of morning for me is the birds chirping and calling to each other. As much as I want to yell at them for ruining my sleep, I let them be. _They’re not doing anything wrong; they’re just talking to each other. Maybe they’re telling their loved one sweet nothings._

Slowly, I felt my body coming back to me. I’m not the quickest when it comes to waking up, so I have to give myself some time before I can get out of bed. Eventually, I was able to get up and out of bed.

The scent of eggs and bacon wafted through the apartment, and it made me walk in a daze, not only because of the taste that made my mouth water, but because of who was making it.

I walked into our kitchen/dining room. My husband was there, in his pajama pants, making breakfast. I licked my lips at the sight.

“Good morning, Dino.”

Dino turned around and smiled at me. “Ah, good morning, Maika.” He came towards me, leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. I moaned into it as I hugged him close to me.

“You think breakfast can wait a bit?” I chewed on my lip, looking up at me. _God, say yes; I’m still horny, even after last night._

“Well, as much as I’d like it, I don’t want us to have our apartment burn down.” Even his glowing smile couldn’t temper my frustration/need.

Putting on my sadistic face, I growled at him, “And what gave you the right to disobey your wife, you stupid dog?”

“Ah!” Dino got down onto his hands and knees, a position I was very familiar with. “Please forgive me!”

 _Hmm, as much as I want to, I don’t think I can exactly fuck on an empty stomach._ “If you can make an excellent breakfast, I might consider ignore your misconduct.”

“Yes!” Dino moved in a blur of motion throughout the kitchen as I sat down unsurely at the dinner table. _I wasn’t fully serious, ya know…_

After what seemed like just minutes, Dino had made for me a full course breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, fruits, milk, orange juice, it was hard for me to keep track of it.

“U-Uh, thank you, Dino, but I can’t eat all of this by myself.”

Dino quickly blushed, something that I found adorable about him. “Ah, sorry.”

“It’s all right.” The two of us ate together, not talking. We prefer to eat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.

I looked over at my husband. We’ve been married for three years, the day after my 18th birthday. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize that I loved Dino; I guess I never really thought about things like that. After we got together, we quickly realized that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. A lot of people questioned our relationship – was this too fast? was he too old? too foreign? – but we didn’t care. We knew what was important to us.

Dino is still running Stile; he has ten workers at this current moment, still portraying different personalities: the cold girl, the otaku, the tomboy, the princess, the maid, the class rep, the shy-outside wild-inside girl, the childhood friend, the foreign girl, and the sadist (still Stile’s most popular waitress). I don’t work there, though; I’m in college, studying psychology. I want to go into developmental research and focus on how people come to develop their sexualities and sexual interest. I’m not sure how I got interested in that field ( _OK, I do, but I’m not going to say it out loud_ ), but I think it will prove to be most interesting in the future.

After we finished, we placed our dishes away. “You know, we still have time left.”

Dino bit his lip and looked at me. “Maika…”

I didn’t give him time to respond as I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him. “Dino, I want you… I need you. Would you leave your little wife to be by herself?” My voice went coquettish as my fingers flittered around his neck and chin.

“I…” He paused, his raspy breath making my body quicken. Then, he walked over to the table, allowing me to lie down on it. I watched him take his pants off, letting his own need show. I opened my legs, allowing his prick to slip into me.

My body grinds against each other, some fighting, some collapsing, all of it wanting more and more. I thrust back against Dino’s own thrusts, our table rocking back and forth. Dino leaned down, pulled down my top, and licked at my nipples; the electric feeling was coursing throughout my body. _Still._

“O-Oh, come on, you worthless pig, can’t you fuck me any harder?” _Even when he’s topping, my sadism still comes out._

“Y-Yes!” Dino turned it up 100%, so much that I worried about whether or not the table would still be intact by the end of it.

Within a few minutes, I felt myself at the brink of ecstasy. _C’mon, just let me have it, I wanna feel it_

At that moment, I let go. I rode the waves of my pleasure, biting Dino’s shoulder as my whole being was unable to respond to anything else that existed.

Afterwards, we cleaned up in the shower.

“ _Ti amo_ , Dino.” My voice was still ragged and recovering, but I wanted him to know just how much I cared.

He looked back at me, his smile as radiant as the beaches of Venezia. “ _Ti amo,_ Maika.”

*

_Kaho_

The mechanical policeman of normal society was the one who forced me out of my restful trip from the ignorant plebeians of humanity. In other words, my alarm clock woke me up.

Stretching and reaching for it, I was finally able to turn it off. Turning onto my back, I tried to think about my day.

_I got a shoot at noon, then an audition at 3, then dinner with Miu and Hideri at 7… I’ve got some time for streaming._

I’ll be honest, by the end of high school, my grades were shit. No matter how hard I would have tried, I never would have gotten into a good college. Around the time that I was graduating, though, a cousin’s friend recommended the model agency that she worked out. As soon as I showed up there, they immediately knew they had something on their hands. In the five years that I’ve been there, I’ve become not only their top model, but one of the top models in all of Japan. _Not bad for someone who couldn’t barely get a C in math and science._

My partner stirred next to me, so I thought of an idea. I took off my shirt, revealing my kahos, and laid them next to his head. _Oh, I can only imagine what he’ll do._

Slowly, Akizuki started to wake up, moaning in the soft way that I find so cute. I got with him a few months after I graduate. At first, it was just a few dates here and there; slowly but surely, though, we were a legitimate couple, wanting to spend every waking and sleeping moment together (even if he’d never fully admit it).

Akizuki opened his eyes and mumbled for a moment before fully waking up. “K-Kaho?! What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, silly? I want to have some fun before we have to get out of bed.”

“Now? If we have sex now, can you imagine the kinds of questions Dino will have?”

“Oh, don’t use him as an excuse. Besides, knowing Maika, she’s probably exhausting him right now.” I leaned forward and kissed him. “In the meantime…” I pressed my breasts against his chest, enticing him. He responded appropriately, reaching up and caressing my nipples with his thumb.

“Mmm, you’re so soft, Kaho…” He got me back onto the bed, continuing his oral and digital exploration of my body. “I guess I can look a little messy at work.”

“Thought so.” With a kiss, I got out from under him and put him onto the bed, then took off his pants. I placed my breasts around his cock and started to suck his head. He began to thrust, making my blowjob a bit more complicated, but it wasn’t a big problem.

I continued to work on him until I felt him throb. Cum shot out of him and landed all over my face and tits.

“S-sorry about that,” Akizuki panted out.

“It’s all right. Besides…” I got some of his cum onto my finger and licked it. “You know how much I like your taste.”

I stood up and kissed him again. “Now then, you have to get ready for work, and I have to clean myself up if I want to stream.”

“Of course.” He kissed me back. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” After he left (with a loving slap on his ass from me), I got myself cleaned up.

_Today’s going to be a busy day, just like every other day. Oh, how I love it._

*

_Mafuyu_

_I still can’t believe how ridiculous I look in this._ Of course, I wasn’t expecting to wear it out in public. Reinoud had made it just for me, for our private occasions.

 _Reinoud Godvernuft._ He was a Dutchman who had moved to Japan about 15 years ago and had no intention of heading home. He’s been a tailor for 12 years, working without a care about whether or not he made money or not, only caring about the craft.

We first met at Stile when I was still working there. He quickly became a regular customer, especially during the hours that I worked there. He wasn’t like a lot of the other customers; he was an otaku, sure, but he was never less than respectful, and as annoying as I saw it at the time, I got the sense he wanted to know _me_ , not the little sister character I was playing.

Eventually, he asked me out. At first, I rejected – partially because dating a customer is typically not a good idea, partially because of how odd it would look (I mean, I look like I’m 12, he was 29) – but the hurt I saw on his face made me reconsider. I agreed and quickly realized that he was not playing someone just to get to me; he wore himself on his sleeve, and he was in love with me. And I was to him.

He’s an odd man, sure; he has his own way of speaking, he likes his environment to be certain ways, and he can be brusque without meaning it. But he’s still one of the kindest, most empathetic, and generous men I’ve ever met, even if he needs to be reminded to put the dishes away sometimes.

I knocked on the door to our bedroom. “Ah, who is there?” I entered the room and Reinoud’s face lit up. “Is it true? The illustrious Magical Girl Frill is in my room?”

“Yes, it is.” I have to hand to him; despite being a tailor, he still knows how to make a damn fine dress. He had every detail correct down to the seam. “And I’m here to grant a wish, any wish you may desire.”

“Any wish? Well, to be honest, I’ve always wanted to copulate with a magical being. Would such a thing be possible?”

“Of course.” He lifted me up and placed on the bed gently. He quickly took off my dress as I took off his clothes.

“What sort of position would you like to be in, sweet creature?”

“Mmm, perhaps I could be on top,” I replied in a soft, shy voice.

“I don’t see any reason why not.” Reinoud lifted me up and placed me on top of his waist. “Ah, you’re so lithe and light, my _Wittewijven.”_

“Is there anything bad about that?” I asked as I got him hard.

“I don’t think so.”

Eventually, his prick got as hard as it could, and I placed myself onto him, letting him enter. I started to ride him as he thrust back up into me.

Reinoud’s face never really changes during sex. Even as he exerted himself into me, his face remained stoically single-minded, with a faint smile, as if he were utterly focused on the task at hand. The only time his expression shifts is when he cums; it becomes almost cute how much he expresses himself, with his laughter filling the room.

I collapsed onto him, both of us panting next to each other. He looked at me for a moment, then said, “That’s right. I love you.”

“You say that… as if you forgot that you love me.”

“I didn’t. I just forgot I was supposed to say that.”

I looked at him, a smile coming to my face as much as I wanted to poke him in the forehead. “You wake me up at the asscrack of dawn to play your sex games, and you forget what you’re supposed to say? You frustrate me as much as you make me love you.”

It didn’t have the effect that I intended, as Reinoud retreated inward and pouted. “Sorry. I-If you didn’t like it, I won’t make you do it again.”

“Hey.” I leaned forward and kissed him. “I liked it a lot. Tell me when you want to do it again, OK?”

His smile filled me with a greater ecstasy than even the greatest sex session with him. “OK.”

*

_Miu_

“Mmm, Hideri-chan, seeing you like that makes me want to do all sorts of things to you.”

“Can you make it quick, Miu? I gotta a show to go to, and I have a lot to get ready for.”

I poked Hideri with my finger. “Didn’t your onee-chan teach you not to speak like that?”

“Heh-heh, sorry. Still waking up.” He came forward to kiss me. _Nice save._

“Well, do you have time to at least satisfy me?”

“Always, Miu.” His slight baritone made me quiver with need. _I have to take care of this quick._

I got over to our stand and got our favorite toys ready. We’ve been together for a while, ever since we started working together. We just kinda clicked; I think, in our own ways, we were both outcasts looking for someone like us. Even if we’re somewhat mainstream (Hideri as a crossdressing idol, myself as a josei mangaka), we still feel not fully connected to everyone around us.

_At least we have each other._

I got my stuff and brought it to our bed. I opened our bottle of lube and squirted some out. “Get ready.” I spread Hideri wide and made sure he was lubed up.

“Oh, why does it always feel so weird?”

“I’m sorry that you can’t lubricate yourself, but don’t worry, it’ll be worth it.” After I got him ready, I put my strap-on on. “Ready?”

Hideri got onto his hands and knees, looked back, and responded, “Yeah.” With that, I got into position and began thrusting into his tight little ass.

“Oh, you feel so nice and tight, Hideri-chan!”

“Your boobs against my head feel nice too, Miu.”

“Oh, do you want to feel onee-chan’s boobs?” As I started giving Hideri a handie, I buttoned my top, letting him feel my breasts better.

“Y-Yeah, that feels real good.” As I continued thrusting into him, listening to his cute little breathy moans made me wish I had a real cock to fuck him with.

After a few minutes of fucking, I heard Hideri try to speak. “M-Miu, I’m g-g-gonna-”

“Just let it out, sweetie.” And he did, squirting all over the bed. Despite his size, he can let out quite a load. Eventually, he finished and collapsed onto the bed. I took off my strap-on and got next to him, cuddling his head next to my bust.

“… Miu?”

“Yes, Hideri-chan?”

“Thank you. For being there for me. For everything you’ve done for me.”

It must have been my lack of sleep that I felt tears coming on, but I’m not that stoic to say that. Instead, I just kissed him on the forehead and said, “Just promise to wake up every morning next to me."

His bright eyes met mine. “Of course. Always.”

I smiled as I felt his breath hit me. _Always seems like a long time. But it’s a time I’d love to spend with you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
